Unconditional Love and Unrestrained Passion
by IcySnappDragon
Summary: "I love you, in this life and in the next."
1. Chapter 1

What is time, anyway?

Many would think that, with literally all the time in the world, she would know.

She was a Senshi after all.

Destined to spend eternity and lifetimes protecting the princess.

So, why did it feel like there wasn't enough time at all?

Time really was an illusion.

Damn Pluto and her cryptic messages. She made a mental note to deck Pluto the next time they meet.

Well, that is if she's still alive by then. The future wasn't set in stone.

But their's were.

The sound of her metal boots clicking against white marble seemed to scream against her ears.

She was glad that she wore her armor today. Even if she princess did throw a fit.

-

"Rei! What are you wearing?!"

"Standard Protocol."

"But to a ball?! And my birthday no less!"

"But, Princess-"

"But nothing!"

"Aww lighten up, Princess. Besides, I think she looks rather handsome in that armor."

"Oh you would think that, Minako-chan. You two are-"

"Whatever," interrupted a very red-faced Mars, "besides, today…."

She didn't need to finish that sentence. Today was the day that Queen Beryl would invade the Moon Kingdom. It was a death sentence that hung above their heads like an executioner's axe. With this knowledge, Rei decided to wear her best armor, made from the blackest of metals and polished to perfection. She had seen what would become of her and the whole Moon Kingdom. And she planned to send the whole army of youma with her to hell.

"And I'm not that informal. I am wearing this cloak."

She pointed to the black cloak pinned together by a blood-red ruby.

"Yeah, but I'd rather you wore that dress I so painstakingly found for you…" grumbled the Princess as she stalked away to find Prince Endymion.

Arms immediately wrapped around her waist and Rei responded by lacing their fingers together.

"You know, I really do like it when you wear that armor."

"Hn."

"'Cuz it makes you look incredibly hot and sexy."

Rei spluttered. Her face going red as she stumbled for words.

Venus giggled. "Has anyone ever told you how adorable you look when you're embarrassed?"

Mars smirked. "All the time."

A comfortable silence passed. Minako rested her shin on Rei's shoulder and sighed contentedly. Rei tightened her hold on Minako's hands and closed her eyes. Trying to etch this in her memory, for it could possibly be the last time they-

A slight tug on her hand snapped her out of her rather morbid thoughts. Rei turned in the embrace to face Minako's watery gaze.

"Dance with me?"

"I'm not much of a dancer."

"I know, Rei. I just- this could be our- I just want tonight to be special."

Minako was silenced with a kiss so sweet and gentle it broke her heart.

"Shhh, Minako. I understand."

Those words were enough to break her resolve and a lone tear slipped down her cheek.

Rei gently cupped her chin in her hand and wiped the tear away. Minako leaned against her touch as Rei gently led them to the balcony and proceeded to dance with her. The solemn swell of Michiru's violin and the heartbreaking notes of Haruka's piano signaled the start of the waltz. Minako buried her face in Rei's neck as Rei led the dance.

"I thought you said you didn't dance," Minako said as she placed gentle butterfly kisses along Rei's neck and chin.

"I don't. But you make me do crazy things." Her breath hitched in her throat as Minako nipped on a particularly sensitive spot. "Especially when you do that."

"It's because your easily manipulated."

Growling low in her throat, Rei shoved Minako up against a snow, white pillar, pinning her there with her body.

"Look who's talking."

"It's all part of the Master Plan, Rei-ko."

Rei silenced her with a searing kiss. Passion increasing with every kiss. Every taste. Tongues battled for dominance as hands wondered far more dangerously with every stroke. Minako hissed as Rei shoved her armor clad knee in-between her slightly parted thighs. The cool metal a stark contrast against her heated skin. Minako moaned loudly as Rei pressed against her core.

"Hush, love. We'll be discovered."

Minako responded by grabbing Rei's neck and pulling her down for another all consuming kiss. Rei's restraint was quickly thinning and she was sure that if they didn't a least move somewhere more private, she would take Minako right there, where anyone could walk in on them. And she was beginning to not give a fuck. But, appearances had to be kept, so in one fluid motion, Rei hoisted Minako up into her arms. Holding Minako bridal-style, Rei walked towards the balcony's ledge and leapt off. Landing nimbly on her feet. Rei bolted through the Royal Garden and towards the Senshi living quarters.

Minako giggled. "You know there were stairs, right?"

"…..Shut up."

-

They were still kissing when they reached Rei's bedroom. Rei was actually quite surprised that she got there without bumping into anything, but just chalked it up to lust and fear of being discovered in such a scandalous position. Finding herself pinned up against her door by Minako's slightly shorter body, Rei blindly fumbled for the doorknob. Minako broke the kiss only to continue her ministrations on Rei's neck. After what seemed like an eternity, they stumbled through the door. Closing the door with her foot, Minako led Rei into the bedroom. Minako pushed Rei onto the blood-red, silk sheets of the bed and straddled Rei's hips. Also effectively pinning Rei's hands on either side of her head.

"And here I thought I was the passionate one."

"Looks like you're rubbing off on me."

"Is that a bad thing?"

"Mmm…Depends."

Rei smirked as Minako made quick work of her armor. The metal made soft thuds as they hit the red rug. In little time, the Venusian and Martian were fully nude. Minako's revealing orange dress lay abandoned by the Martian's armor.

-

Minako's head was nestled on Rei's shoulder. Her fingers drawing random shapes of Rei's stomach.

"We should probably return to the ball. The Queen will probably summon us."

"Can we stay here? Just for a little longer?"

Rei nearly broke down in tears. Minako's soft plea and their realized fates adding fuel to her aching heart.

"Minako," Rei began, the name cracking with emotion.

Rei gently touched Minako's cheek. Bringing the Venusian's full attention to her.

"Are our destinies set in stone? Can't we do something to change it?"

Rei smiled sadly.

"Our fates have been decided, and there is nothing we can do. But know this, Minako, I will do everything in my power to prolong our lives here."

Minako gripped Rei tighter and tucked her head under Rei's chin.

"I love you, Rei. Always and forever."

"I will always love you, Minako. In this life, and in the next. Remember me, Minako. Even if I don't remember you. Remember me because I will find you, for our souls are tied together."

They shared one last kiss. A kiss laced with sadness and fear, but overpowered by unconditional love and unrestrained passion.

This was it.

Fate was calling.

* * *

Ahhhh! That was long! (well for me, anyway). This was actually my very first Sailor Moon fic and I don't really know what to do with it so far. Im just kinda winging it and im gonna see where this takes me. But Review and give me some ideas. Should I make this a multi-chapter? Or leave it like this and make just one more chapter as a sequel?

Review and tell me what you think!


	2. Chapter 2

Well, first things first. I'm terribly sorry for the *cough* extremely *cough* late update! I honestly didn't know what to do with this, for I had an extreme case of writer's block. But I also didn't want to leave this story as it was, cuz it was just bugging me, especially with all the helpful ideas introduced through the reviews. Thanks guys! And after reading through the reviews (for the thousandth time), I finally found the drive to continue. So thanks again!

* * *

_No._

_NO._

_NO!_

She was running.

Running and running.

She may not have shown it, but she was scared out of her fucking mind.

Her hands were sweaty and they trembled beneath her gloves.

The hoards of monsters kept flooding the Royal Palace. For every one Venus cut down, more seemed to take its place.

_Oh Goddess! Oh cruel Fate!_

Her steps faltered as she felt one aura disappear.

A Senshi.

A Friend.

A _Sister_.

She fought off the tears that threatened to spill and tightened her hold on her gold chain.

A beam of light sliced through three monsters. Venus readied another Crescent Beam, too tired to yell out the namesake.

Mercury was gone. And it seemed Jupiter was going to follow her into oblivion. Venus could feel Jupiter's anguish as Mercury's life slowly ebbed away. The final rumble of thunder signified Jupiter's last stand..

"Lady Venus! The demons are advancing to the throne room!"

_It's no use.._

"Keep these monsters out! The Palace must not fall!"

_No use at all._

Minako didn't hear the clamor of battle. She didn't feel the numerous slashes or the blood creeping from her wounds. Minako's senses were dulled by disbelief and heartache. No, she was Venus now.

Minako was long gone.

She died the moment her heart did.

**Break**

"Ah!"

The shriek was cut short as the person behind it tumbled from the tree she was climbing. Unlike most six year olds, however, the young blonde didn't cry her head off. In fact, she just got up and dusted off her orange and white sundress.

The sound of a snapping twig alerted her that someone else was present as well.

"Are you okay?"

The blonde surveyed the newcomer. Her face was pretty emotionless except for her violet eyes which showed nothing but concern and a bit of curiosity. She seemed to be the same age and was a bit shorter than her. Though, what really drew the blonde's attention was the girl's raven hair and her miko outfit.

"Hey, what's your name?"

The raven haired child, not expecting her question to be answered with a question, was taken aback.

"U-um. H-Hino Rei."

"Really? My name's Aino Minako. But you can call me Minako. You can even call me Mina since I think you're cute."

Rei was at a loss of what to do and she could feel the heat emanating from her face. She was supposed to be helping her Grandfather with the chores, yet here she was, talking to a strange girl who fell out of the tree in front of the Shrine steps.

_Strange._

The blonde giggled and watched as the raven haired child blushed and struggled to find something to say.

"Hey! We're gonna be best friends from now on!"

"H-huh?"

"Well, I gotta go. I'm gonna help my mom make dinner today!" the blonde said with much excitement and enthusiasm.

"See ya later, Rei-chan!"

Rei watched as the blonde skipped away around the corner. She didn't know what was happening, but she could feel the beginnings of something extraordinary.

"…Minako?"

* * *

A/N: Well, before any of you kill me over how short this one is, I have a valid excuse and some good news! For the excuse, I had extreme writer's block and I was pretty content with leaving it at the first chapter. But after reading and receiving many reviews from helpful readers, I realized that I wasn't satisfied with leaving it like that. Soooo, I'm making this a multi-chapter! And don't worry, updates wont take as long as this one. In fact, I'm almost done with the third chapter. This fic will only probably be, at the most, five chapters, and I will try to keep this as original as possible. Although the plotline will differ greatly from Sailormoon because 1) I like to do a lot of spin-off fics and 2) You can't fill a cup that's already full. Oh and this fic will most likely focus on the emotional side of things, since I cant write an action scene for crap. Well, thank you for reading! And expect an update by next week, or if things go as I plan, in a couple of days. Thank you!


End file.
